Rupture
by patterns-at-dusk
Summary: "This was the type of territory that even he, the 'big bad eco freak', was cautious to enter. Something, whatever the hell it was, did not seem right about this. Something was wrong." / With dirty secrets being uncovered, Haven still in ruin, and a loss of control, Jak struggles to not only understand the world around him, but himself as well. Eventual JakxOC.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak or any of the characters created and trademarked by Naughty Dog in the Jak and Daxter universe. They belong to their respected owners. I am not making any money off of this story. I do, however, own the plot of this story as well as Katreen, Nero, Edje, Shiv, Ramos, and Veena. Please do not use any of them or the written work as shown below without my written permission.**

**Warnings: Coarse language, suggestive themes, dark themes**

**I'd also like to mention that this story takes place after Jak X. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**RUPTURE **

Chapter 1: What Remains

.

.

The air was harsh and rough, gripping dry throats with familiar choke hold.

The air in Haven was never compared to something such as a fresh breath of air. It was too thick, too polluted, too reflecting of its previous corruption and dystopian ways. It only bore down upon you, crushing with its weight until you would succumb to it; until you would obey it.

It would never be compared to that of the Wasteland. Despite it being a massive desert, the air had a fresh scent to it; something that could only be described as 'freedom'. It was filled with outlaws, criminals, and antagonists; a society built on rebels of the law. Yet, despite the obvious flaw, everyone seemed to get along, to rely on one another yet be independent in their own individual ways. They had rules to keep order, but only for order. Your problems and business were your own burdens to carry and fix. It was a place where you need not like everyone, but you had enough decency to respect them.

It was a place that you could truly call 'home'.

Cruising through the filth of Haven's worst ruins, the young blonde male couldn't help but long for the open space of the desert, the devilishly wild wind hollering in his ears and the rough caress of the sand. He missed those silent nights when the vicious waves would calm, sleeping on rocks and singing lullabies that would sooth him to sleep better than any mother could. It had everything that he could have possibly wanted.

It was a home.

_His home._

His new home.

That is, if he ever had one to begin with…

Sig had been beyond generous, giving him flat in the heart of Spargus where everything was close, including the massive torrent that patrolled the dangerous waters ahead. It was beyond simple, yet more than what he could have ever asked for. It was unfortunate that he barely spent any time in his new home. After their little racing adventures in Kras City, they had all received a massive ass kicking from Ashelin, accompanied with one of Torn's infamous lectures of how much time they waste. It had been back to work (the majority of the _'they'_ being the equally infamous dynamic duo). The city had yet to be rebuilt to its full glory. Or for that matter, to a decency that would allow it to actually _function_ as a society again.

Damas had been the one who had saved that small little apartment for him…

Virtually any business that wasn't located in Main Town had been destroyed, thousands of families still living on the streets and in shelters set up by the Freedom League. As usual in his life, nothing could be easy. Life never did like to give him any breaks.

Despite the threat of the Death Star being destroyed, the effects of Errol's Dark Maker machine were beginning to prove their lasting effect.

The aftershock of Errol's sentence to oblivion was more dangerous than it appeared. The corrupted dark eco of the Dark Maker had released a whole new blast into the atmosphere of the planet. Even Samos had confirmed it, as small particles of dark eco could be found in the air. Although these small parasitic like forms of eco were in such minuscule amounts that they would not harm any form of life, it did affect a particular race…

The metalheads.

The more he thought about it, the more he began to believe that this long time siege would truly never end.

The dark eco resulted in empowering the last of the metalheads – the strongest that still lingered – and they were as chaotic as ever. Without a leader, with the majority of their population obliterated, anarchy broke out. They began to feed on any dark eco they could find; indulging in gluttonous amounts that were beyond what their bodies could handle, mutating them to become stronger than ever.

However, in spite of this threat, they were at an uncertain peace for now. The metalheads were too busy fighting amongst themselves to cause any more problems.

But how long could this peace last? How long would it take before they re-organized themselves? Before their numbers skyrocketed again?

They were sitting on time bomb and no one – not even Samos or Onin – could predict when it would go off.

For now, all they could do is build homes, the city, and try to revive the once magnificent Haven city.

But as usual, instead of doing the 'easy' stuff, they were doing what Daxter adored to dub 'the crappy missions'.

Oh yes, being seen as the infamous 'trouble twins', had its faults it seemed. Instead of patrolling the city or helping out the people, they were coming back from yet _another_ mission of taking out the new metal head eggs.

Jak personally did not mind these missions at all, being accustomed to them already. In fact, he preferred them over rebuilding the city he despised. It was the thrill, the sense of purpose and importance that made these 'crappy missions' so enjoyable for him. He wasn't a regular kind of guy.

People called him a hero, a freak, and even the ultimate soldier.

Personally? He saw himself more of a mercenary than anything.

What _did_ piss him, on the other hand, was Daxter's constant complaining and yammering on his shoulder. Or more specifically, in his ear, since the ottsel seemed to think that just because they were going as fast as he possibly could on a zoomer, that he suddenly became _deaf_ as well.

He might have been a mute at once, the experience leading him to be reclusive and careful with what he said, but he damn well was not deaf. If anything, the experience made him a better listener.

His holiness 'Orange Lightning' seemed to disagree.

"Ughhh I hate these missions! That tattooed asshole should come here himself and do these stinking chores! And he _still_ hasn't given me back the bar! How am I supposed to run a business, without the business?!"

The green-rooted blonde rolled his eyes at the usual complaints that he knew off by heart at this point.

"He hasn't even seen these new metal monkey eggs! They're completely warped, booming through the freak-a-zoid meter, and _creepy_! I don't even want to _think_ about the little bundles of joy inside those massive plant thingies! What does he think they're gonna hatch into, cute little bamstries?"(1)

With Daxter, even if he wanted to say something, he didn't really have a choice. Once his little orange friend started his rant, he _continues_ to ramble on until someone shut him up – mainly Torn, who always had a shorter patience around him. The azure-eyed young man, on the other hand, was used to tuning out Daxter's outbursts when they crossed the border of 'I really want you to listen to what I'm saying' with 'I don't even know what I'm saying anymore'.

Nevertheless, it had been a long day. The eggs had almost hatched which was _extremely bad_. He'd only ever fought one of the newly mutated metal heads and they were _not_ easy kills. In fact, other than pumping them full of bullets, it had taken way too long to kill the creature. In fact, he wasn't even sure if he _had_ in fact killed it.

Not being sure about a kill did not sit well with him… not at all.

This was the type of territory that even he, the 'big bad eco freak', was cautious to enter. Something, whatever the hell it was, did not seem right about this. Something was wrong.

It only added to the troubles that his mind was going through. Even though Samos had said that the dark eco in the air was 'harmless' and that it would be destroyed eventually by the natural green eco in oxygen, he seemed to forget that he was not like the other living beings on this planet.

He was far better off than what he had been three years ago, fresh out of prison with enough anger to obliterate anything he touched. The light had purified his soul; he felt more like himself since before the rift ring. He had practically mastered his dark alter ego and was successfully feeling through his light persona. _That_ wasn't the problem.

The problem was the fact that it with each day that passed, his dark personality was coming out more and more. He could feel the dark eco becoming stronger. Even if he had control over it, even though it was easy to repress the dark with light, something was wrong. He didn't feel angry… In fact, the dark eco felt more like _excitement_; giddy for this big surprise that he had no idea about.

It _worried him _and _rarely_ anything came close to 'worrying him'.

Maybe it really was just something in Haven's air that made him feel this way.

Angry, annoyed, belittled and controlled by superiors and powerless on his own. In Haven, around these people, he would always just be a soldier.

Feeling a jolt at the back of his head, said young man proceeded to glare at the fuzzy ottsel, who was glaring right back.

"Were you even _listenin'_ to what I was sayin'?" he huffed dramatically, arms crossed across over his chest.

He could only sigh in response, parking the sleek zoomer.

"I'm sorry, Dax, I just got a lot on my mind is all".

He then smiled, like always, doing what he does best.

"Don' worry 'bout it tough guy, we got those days," he suddenly smirked, an impishly mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I know you just wanna go home and screw Keira -_hard -_ right through the matr-"

"Knock it off, Dax," he growled whilst hitting the back of his perverted best friend's head, a glare itched onto his face that immediately told the orange rodent to shut his mouth.

"Well _excuse me_ princess," He called after the retreating form, trying to make a joke out the situation, like always did, to make Jak smile.

"Didn't know you were having trouble in paradise!"

Much to his disappointment, the taller of the two continued to stalk into the Freedom Leagues headquarters, without even sparing him a glance.

* * *

Trudging through the automatic doors, the young blonde man crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at Torn and Ashelin who were – for once – sitting in chairs, analyzing document after document.

"Jak," Torn greeted, a grim expression etched into his normally monotonous features. "Where's the rodent?"

"Here!" Daxter shouted, annoyingly jumping onto his taller friends shoulder, an irritated expression on his face. "Mister 'anger management' here decided to act like a prissy princess today!"

The later threw him an obscure glare, raising his arm in warning.

"Okay, okay!" the smaller whined, jumping onto the table. "Don't need to get your panties in wad!"

Torn only looked calculating, glancing between the usually inseparable duo. It was rare to catch one of them legitimately displeased with the other. At first he glared down at the ottsel, knowing that his annoying little jabs could really push someone over the edge. However, once he looked back at Jak, he immediately was able to conclude that it was indeed the _blonde_ who was the problem today. The main indicator being his normally cerulean orbs darkened to a shade of grey, piecing them all with a ferocity that caused the ex commander to wonder whether he would slaughter them all.

"Jak," Ashelin called, causing his head to whip, immediately glaring at her as well. "What happened out there?" she asked gently, the true meaning of her words hidden. What she really wanted to ask was _what's wrong?_

He only sighed in response, rubbing his eyes.

"Same as always. I took them all out before any of them could hatch".

Frowning, the red-haired female seemed displeased with his answer and only shook her head, knowing that it was almost impossible to pry information out of Jak that he was unwilling to share with. It was safer to drop the topic before he stormed out for whatever reasons were making him so cantankerous today.

Her voice suddenly changed from its rare soft tone, to her usual hard and commanding voice. "That's good. We don't need any unnecessary trouble while we deal with this next disaster".

The youngest long ears twitched and his dark expression turning into that of one which was more cautiously curious.

"Earlier today when Torn was in the old power room, Vin said he's been receiving strange transmissions lately, almost like radio signals. Upon closer examination, they were indeed transmissions, pleading for back up from a high level security prison hidden in the Icelands".

"Wait," Jak suddenly interjected, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "Aren't all 'high-level' threats banished to the Wasteland?"

"That's exactly what we thought," Torn rasped, arms crossed over his chest. "So we started to dig into the Baron's surviving documents. All trails lead towards the Dark Warrior Program".

Shock was now mixing with anger in those tortured azure orbs, narrowing with displeasure.

"Wasn't Jak the only survivor?" Daxter finally asked, looking at the documents himself. "All those other peeps got killed by Errol. Right?"

"It turns out no. Those who had gone insane had been sent to this top secret facility in hopes that through so more experimenting, they would regain their sanity. However, according to the transmission, there are only five survivors left. Those who apparently hadn't gone insane," Ashelin sighed, flipping through a couple sheets. She suddenly stopped, looking at Jak with eyes that he had rarely seen.

She was _scared_.

"Jak," she spoke softly, "the five survivors have a mixture of not only dark eco, but other eco's as well. You should also know, according to these documents, they were all descendants of Mar."

"_What?" _

"Turns out you were chosen for a far greater reason then what any of us could realize," Torn suddenly spoke again, his expression having returned.

"When I was still a Krimzon, the Dark Warrior Program had just begun and anyone who entered it died. They never switched eco's, never even _thought _of it. There was an inciting incident."

"The first survivor," Jak concluded, finally walking closer towards the table, sitting down in one of the spare chairs.

"He was a guy named Nero," The tattooed man responded gruffly, tossing the green-rooted blonde a document. When he opened it, he was greeted with a picture of a man, roughly his age, with raven black hair and… green roots and green facial hair and blue eyes.

"Since he was the first to survive, they started to take multiple DNA tests, physical tests, even going as far as background checks on his family. It turns out, his system was boosted. His immunity, intelligence, and physical abilities were that of beyond average. After a long history check, it turns out that he was a descendant. For you, I guess he could be considered a very distant relative."

"Haven't you ever wondered, Jak?" Ashelin began, "why you've always been so naturally athletic? Acrobatic? Why you've been able to manipulate eco so easily? Do remember how the Baron was sending us out the retrieve artifacts from the time of Mar's rule?" She pulled out another piece of paper, a picture of a very old looking journal.

"One of the artifacts found was what was later confirmed to be Mar's journal. It's where the Baron got all his information on the Precursor stone. It turns out, that wasn't the only secret hidden in the book".

She began to scan another document, her finger underlining words as she spoke, "although most of the book was destroyed and written in the very first forms of the Precursor language, there was something they were able to translate… it turns out Mar had been blessed by the Precursor's with abilities similar to their own. Also, these 'enhancements' would be passed down to all his progenies along with three distinguishing facial features".

Pointing at Nero's photograph, she pointed out each one. "Green roots, green facial hair, and blue eyes".

Looking up at the duo, her eyes narrowed with what could almost be eminent as worry at not only Jak's shock and silence, but Daxter's as well. Seeing her own discomfort, Torn continued.

"Unfortunately, Nero went insane after a few days. So they decided to open the doors when it came to the experiments. The next one to be taken was an older woman named Veena. She was this herbal specialist in the old Bazaar, more of medicinal alchemist if anything".

He threw another picture in front of the troubled elf, whose eyes bore into a middle aged woman with dark purple like hair and… green roots and green facial hair and blue eyes.

"Apparently she knew a lot about her history; knew everything about whom and what her ancestors were. She even knew most of Haven's history. She was also close with Onin and those Precursor monks form Spargus. She was pumped full of dark eco as well as green eco. According to these documents, she's the only one who was immediately stable. Turns out, the green eco was healing her from the dark's insanity".

"The next one," Ashelin continued, her discomfort becoming more evident, "was Shiv. An ex Krimzon guard commander". She glanced at Torn, his eyes swimming with more emotion than what he usually showed.

"He was the commander above me," Torn suddenly spoke, his hand clenched into a fist.

"Though he was the Baron's right hand man, he was a good guy. He wasn't a suck up like Errol. He looked out for the people. When he was commander, Haven was actually doing well – despite the war. People weren't getting harassed all the time like they did during Errol's time. The people actually _liked _him. In these papers it says that he was taken under speculation of being a descendent, being officially put into the program once his DNA had been examined".

The ex Krimzon suddenly looked at Jak, his eyes hard and full of hurt. "It was Errol who 'speculated' his lineage. Hm, figures. He was always jealous of Shiv's position. Once he was incarcerated, I quite the Krimzon. He was pumped full of dark and red eco. After reading these stats, turns out he's the most vicious, turning into a fucking animal when loosing control".

He then turned away, standing up to stare at the wall.

His counter-part sighed before handing the ottsel a picture of a tattooed man with reddish brown dreads along with… green roots and green facial hair and blue eyes.

"The next was a mechanic – Edje. He was actually a mechanic at the arena; creating most of the racing car's used in Haven. In fact, he was Errol's mechanic".

"He was also part of the Underground," Torn called, still refusing to face any of them. "Errol pushed him around a lot, pulling a lot of shit to humiliate him. Being the arrogant bastard that he was, he didn't even realize that half the time he was spilling top secret information. Being smart, Edje picked it up right away, trading the information with the Underground. Errol arrested him once he found out. They must have figured out lineage in prison".

"The eco forced into him was blue and dark. What's strange about it though is that when turned, he's not destructive. Apparently he's more mischievous – screwing with people more than actually harming them. He's the only one whose abilities are fully recorded too. Apparently he's extremely fast, able to move faster than what the eye is able to follow -"

Jak snorted in response, eyes still glued to the pictures before him.

Ashelin preceded to hand him the photo of a young man, with flaring crimson hair that rivaled what would have been Daxter's. Like all of them, he had… green roots and green facial hair and green eyes.

The busty woman suddenly handed Daxter a photo, cracking a weak smirk.

"This one should interest you Dax, the one after Edje was Ramos – Tess' older brother".

"Tess had a brother?" The blonde asked, looking over at Daxter who was in complete shock.

"Wouldn't that make Tess a descendant too? Then why doesn't she have all this shared features crap?"

The woman only rested her hands against the table, still smirking at him.

"They have the same mother, but different fathers. It must have come from Ramos' father's side. Anyways, he used to be good friends with Jinx as well as an associate of both the Krimzon Guard and Krew".

"He was a weapons specialist," Torn voiced again, finally turning to face them. "Like Jinx, he didn't really have a side, doing whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. That also meant double crossing the Baron to give his latest weapon models to Krew instead. Most of the guns you use were designed and created by him. I guess that's why Tess knows those models inside out – she was the only thing that sly bastard ever cared about".

Daxter looked mortified.

"My Tessy-kins… has a brother… and _she never told me_?! What the hell!"

Torn only rolled his eyes, glancing at Jak who only shook his head, rubbing it before glancing at Ashelin who proceeded.

"He's the most efficient of the 'prototypes'. Not only was he pumped with dark and red eco, but yellow eco as well. These documents say that he had to be sedated and restrained immediately, killing soldiers with his strength up close and blasting them from afar. The only reason he was considered a failure was because, like all of you, he could never be controlled".

Ashelin then pulled out the last of the pieces of paper, her face immediately darkening. She stared at it for a few moments, her face becoming more and more upset with every moment that passed. Suddenly, she threw the picture down, stood up, and stormed out of the room.

Daxter, having rebounded from his previous outburst cocked his head in confusion.

"Jeez what's her problem?"

The Freedom League commander only shook his head, sitting down and pulling the mess of papers closer to himself. He let out a deep sigh before handing a photograph to Jak.

"The last of the survivors is Katreen. She was also the last one to be experimented on before you, Jak. Also, she was Nero's younger sister".

The blonde could see that. The same dark raven hair, defined jaw, along with… green roots and green facial hair and blue eyes. The only difference being her tattooed ears.

The orange ottsel, having grown bold enough to sit on his shoulder again suddenly spoke out.

"Don't all KG get their faces painted like you?"

"No. If you join, you get your ears tattooed. It's once you move up in rank that it becomes your face, neck, arms, and eventually your body".

He then looked up at the disturbed young man, his eyes clouded as he stared at the photographs. Slowly, he looked up at him, piercing him with daggers as he waited for answers.

"You should also know that Nero and Katreen are both from Spargus. They weren't outcasts, they were _born _there".

Said blonde's eyebrows only narrowed deeper, continuing to stare at the photograph with an odd look. There was something… something about this woman… something about this girl who looked no older than what he had been with an intense familiarity that he couldn't reconcile with.

"Nero came to Haven in order to join the KG. Never having been to Haven personally, he didn't know what was going on here. All he wanted to do was help the war effort. After his incarceration and death, Katreen got a letter, saying that her brother had 'disappeared in action'. I talked to Sig, who knew them personally. He said Katreen didn't believe any of the bullshit Haven sent her. They were trained warriors, trained to survive. Also, they were Mar descendants. Although she never knew this, all she did know was that they were both extremely skilled. Anyways, she came to Haven and joined up with the Krimzon, thought she could find out about what really happened to her brother. In the KG, being one of the few females, she befriended Ashelin. They were… close".

The blonde stayed silent, realizing why the Governess had suddenly become so upset.

"Ashelin helped Katreen discover the truth about her brother. Wanting revenge, she joined the Underground. She was our best spy. Errol was jealous that she became so close to Ashelin and he got suspicious. She was arrested after they discovered her connection to the Underground".

"Seems like Errol was the big douche in all of this," The rodent commented, rolling his eyes.

"But you see," Torn continued, "her apprehension was a messy business leaving too many holes. Apparently Count Veger was involved which didn't make sense, until I talked to Samos and Sig".

"Jak," Torn rasped, grasping his attention fully. "She wasn't only in Haven to find her brother. Just like Sig, she was here to find you. Also, the morning after her arrest, Samos found you on the streets. Although it's not clear, we think she set you free and Errol caught her in the act. That's why she wasn't able to escape with you. She had to give you enough time to get away".

His eyes were wide now, the information sinking in slowly… He knew that there were many whose lives were lost in the Underground – specifically to keep him safe… but this? He didn't know what to make of it.

"After she was arrested, Ashelin began to help the Underground. Also, these documents state that the reason why Veger was doing eco experiments with you was to prepare you for the Baron's program. Katreen being the reason you were lost to the Underground, The Baron pumped her with all available eco. You out of all of us now that half the process is torture… he wanted to make her pay for what she had done. It also states that the way they mutilated her gave them the ability to artificially create light eco – an extremely rare process to complete correctly. It turns out her body wasn't able to handle the division of light and dark. She's completely unstable, not even able to do full transformations. All these records show that during the experiments, her partial transformations were enough to cause damage beyond what Shiv could ever accomplish, and he's the strongest of them all".

The blonde stayed silent, hands clenched into fists as he glared daggers at the picture, an unreadable expression on his face. Daxter, as usual being rather apathetic to these types of situations, suddenly interjected.

"Then what about Jak? Why isn't he all loopy?"

"Jak's a direct descendant, _moron_, as well as the only one to survive a full dark eco injection without going crazy. He's also the only one to survive with such a high concentration. If anything, he's stronger than all of them. And Ashelin…"

He shook his head.

A deep silence ensued, the apparent Precursor not even knowing what to say as both usually composed men were silent, emotion unlike any other etched into their usual blank canvas faces. After a while, the youngest finally whispered in a voice clenched with desperation.

"We have to save them".

"My thoughts exactly. And with these new metal heads running around, who knows what's going on up there. I only hope we make in there in time".

"When do we leave?" Daxter surprisingly asked, rather than making a joke out of the situation whilst being completely serious.

"Tomorrow morning". Looking back at the door that Ashelin had stormed out of moments before, he looked back at them with a hard look, full of resolve.

"Don't be late."

* * *

Staring at the front door to her apartment, the blonde contemplated on whether he should go in, or get back on his zoomer, drive to the Naughty Ottsel, and crash with Dax. More specifically, drink until his mind went numb and _then_ crash with Dax and Tess.

Keira… she was sweet and kind and everything he had hoped for when they had still been in Sandover.

Times were different now.

Particularly, ever since Kras City when they had officially started to date, she found that this gave her the right to know everything about what he thought about and what was going on with him.

Some things… he just didn't _want_ to share. Things like his alter egos, the dark eco becoming stronger. Things like his worries and things like _this._ Knowing that there were other survivors; people like him. No… people who were still going through a hell that he had escaped long ago. He always thought of himself as the unlucky one, the one that everything happened too. Now? Now he doesn't _know _what to think and he certainly _does not want_ to share anything with Keira until he can sort these things out on his own.

To call her clingy would be an understatement.

Taking in one more deep breath, he opened the door slowly, closing it just as gently behind him before he started to take off his boots.

"Jak? Why are you home so late?"

He resisted the urge to scoff, running a hand threw his once again long hair.

"I'm sorry Keira, but you know how it is".

"I know, but I miss you here at home by myself…" she murmured, placing gentle hands in his tensed shoulders. He bit his tongue, not wanting to complain about _her_ not _their_ apartment.

His home was in Spargus.

That's where _he_ belonged.

"I know that rebuilding the city is important to you… but maybe you should take a few days off. Maybe we could do something nice for once, go on a date or something".

'Or something' being what she really wanted to do.

"What about tomorrow?"

His stomach clenched into a tight and painful fist and he resisted the urge to throw up, memories that he had long forgotten resurfacing with each thought; each emotion that came with the thought of eco torture.

_Like me_.

There was just no other option; they _had_ to save those people.

"I'm sorry Keira, but Daxter and I are going on a mission to the Icelands tomorrow, you know, where the Snowy Mountains used to be? It's extremely important…"

Her hands slid from his shoulders and she twisted away. He finally turned around, staring at her petite form.

She was wearing a short bath robe, her hair sloppily pinned, loose wet strands clinging to her neck and face. Those usually bright sage green eyes were filled to the brim with annoyance.

"Jak," she started off, her usually perky tone lowered to her more recent 'overbearing-mother' voice.

"I know that you care about me, just as much as I care about you, and that the city means a lot to you, but we haven't done anything since that party Daxter threw months ago after we got back from Kras City. We didn't even celebrate your birthday!"

Oh but they had, the next morning when she had jumped him as soon as he walked through the door. At the thought of the memory he smirked lewdly in her direction, raising an eyebrow at her accusation.

Her cheeks puffed pink with embarrassment and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not like that! We didn't even have a party!"

"You of all people should know that I'm not a 'party person', Keira".

She pouted angrily, trying to act cute while she was really fuming on the inside. He knew her routine just as precise as he knew Daxter's. She would continue to pout and whine and bitch about how he ignored her until he'd kiss her to shut her up. She knew it too. She'd always start these 'fights' in order for her desires to be filled. It's as if all their problems could be fixed with sex and they could go back to being normal for a week before the cycle started all over again.

He was just tired.

Sighing aloud, he brushed past her, dodging her shocked and murderous expression before making his way towards the washroom in which he planned to have a long steaming shower in order to lull him to sleep before tomorrow.

He doubted that he'd get any sleep anyways.

.

.

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) Since the Jak world has random animal hybrids, 'bamstries' are (obviously) a mix between hamsters and bunnies.

**A/N: So this is the first chapter of RUPTURE as well as the first time I've ever written a Jak and Daxter story ^^ This series was my entire childhood. Seriously dude… xD After reconnecting with it over Christmas, the plot bunnies started making some major babies and this idea has been stuck with me since. I've always wanted to write something for this awesome series anyways :P **

**However, two parting warnings. One: I happen to be going through a stage where I have a lot of ideas flowing, and since I've been suffering from on and off writers block as of late, its been a major relief. What this unfortunately means is that updates will not be fast as I will be juggling multiple projects at once. Also, this story is going to be very reflective of Jak's character and he will be extremely confused and angry throughout this series. AKA multiple Jak pairings until about the middle -ish – end of the series. **

**If you enjoyed what you've read so far, then feel free to check out my deviantart where some rough profiles of each of the mentioned OCs are as well as some extras. The link is on my profile. **


End file.
